


Fatality

by AuthorInDistress



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Art, Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress
Summary: Art of that one tiktok trend
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 205





	Fatality




End file.
